It is well known in motor vehicles to provide an instrument panel forwardly of the front seat occupants. Commonly, the vehicle operating controls and instruments are positioned on this instrument panel. A glove box for storing gloves, maps, etc., is also provided on the instrument panel. Glove boxes typically include an opening in the instrument panel. The glove box may be fixed in the instrument panel and accessible through the opening. A glove box door is pivoted on the instrument panel and has a closed position closing the opening and presenting a generally flush relationship with the instrument panel. In other vehicles the glove box may be in the form of a drawer which pulls rearwardly out of the opening in the instrument panel. The drawer has the closure panel mounted thereon.
The present invention relates to a convenience tray which stores in a recess in the instrument panel generally at the top edge of the glove box opening and is extended rearwardly independently of the glove box closure panel to provide a tray for supporting beverages, maps, etc.